poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Collector (class)
Collector The Collector needs to catch them all. This Capture Specialist doesn’t dream of the Pokemon League or any spotlight on stage, they have a list of pokemon that exist and they need to capture every single one. They utilize their desire to capture everything to improve their rate of capture but even after they’ve checked a monster off their list, they can’t stop until they have each and every different species. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Collector Gifted Features 'Uncollected Prey' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw any Poke Ball at a pokemon you’ve never owned before. Effect: When you roll d100 to try and capture a pokemon, subtract either half your DEX modifier or half your INT modifier from your roll. 'Gotta Catch’em All' Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon. Effect: For every 25 different pokemon you have owned, you may subtract 10 from your d100 capture roll. Collector Features 'Checklist' Prerequisites: Collector, 35 Different Pokemon Owned in Pokedex Free Action League Legal Daily Trigger: You enter a wild encounter. Effect: Roll 1d100 and subtract your INT modifier and your DEX modifier. If the result is less then 25, a pokemon your party has never encountered appears during the encounter. 'Completionist' Prerequisites: Collector, collected 20 different pokemon Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: From now on, every 8 different pokemon you collect will gain you a trainer level, instead of gaining a level every 10 different pokemon. 'Learning Curve' Prerequisites: Collector Free Action League Legal Daily Trigger: You make a roll that uses your INT modifier. Effect: You may add X to your INT modifier for the next five minutes. X is the total of different Pokemon owned in your Pokedex divided by 10. 'Multi Ball' Prerequisites: Collector, 17 DEX Free Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: You may throw any one additional Poke Ball on the same turn. You must target a different Pokemon with the extra throw. 'Nature Collector' Prerequisites: Collector, own 20 pokemon who have 20 different Natures Free Action League Legal At-Will Trigger: You enter a wild encounter. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the total exceeds 15, choose a Nature. At least one of the pokemon in the encounter will have that Nature. 'Sorry, I Don’t Have That Yet' Prerequisites: Collector, 15 DEX Free Action League Illegal Daily Trigger: Another trainer throws any Poke Ball at a wild pokemon you do not own. Effect: Immediately throw any Poke Ball at the same target and roll your capture roll first. If your Poke Ball fails to capture the target, the other trainer then rolls their capture roll. If you do capture the pokemon, the other trainer’s Poke Ball is unused. 'Type Collector' Prerequisites: Collector, own pokemon who have each Elemental Type Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You enter a wild encounter. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the total exceeds 15, choose n Elemental Type. At least one of the pokemon in the encounter will have that Elemental Type. If that isn’t possible for your GM, they must inform you so you may choose another Elemental Type. 'Uncollected Game' Prerequisites: Collector, 20 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw any Poke Ball at a pokemon you’ve never owned before. Effect: When you roll d100 to try and capture a pokemon, subtract half the value of either your Intelligence Stat or Dexterity Stat. This Feature replaces Uncollected Quarry. 'Uncollected Quarry' Prerequisites: Collector, 16 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw any Poke Ball at a pokemon you’ve never owned before. Effect: When you roll d100 to try and capture a pokemon, subtract either your DEX modifier or your INT modifier from your roll. This Feature replaces Uncollected Prey. 'You’re Mine!' Prerequisites: Collector, 15 DEX Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon you’ve never owned before. Effect: Mark the target as your Quarry. When throwing a Poke Ball at your Quarry, subtract your DEX modifier from your capture rolls. Category:Capture Specialist Advanced Classes